Letters to the Editor
by Aiedail01
Summary: Alicia Spinnet's grown up. She's left Hogwarts, and landed herself a job as editor of a popular magazine for teen witches. She doesn't have much of a life outside of her job. What happens when she runs into an old friend?
1. One

**Yay... a George/Alicia story! This is basically Alicia and her job after Hogwarts, and she hasn't seen her friends since then.**

**----**

"Leesh!"

A head with brown hair in a messy bun popped up from its resting spot on a large desk, eyes struggling to stay open.

"I'm not asleep!"

The blonde in the doorway shook her head. "This issue is going out in less than ten hours! Are you almost ready to make copies?"

Alicia pushed back her disheveled hair and rubbed her forehead. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight!" The woman rolled her eyes. "Need more coffee?"

Alicia nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Jen," she said as Jen handed her a steaming mug.

Alicia took a large gulp and downed half the cup.

The past few weeks, the office had been living off of coffee. They had it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and usually a few times in between.

Alicia sighed and set the mug down. Time to get back to work. Even though she loved her job, being the editor of _Magic _magazine was at least a million times harder than it looked.

It was their 50th edition, and they had to make it better than ever, special this time. Weeks had been spent planning the theme, the extras, and a way to make it perfect.

She sifted through the papers Jennifer had set on her desk and began reading them over, making sure Jen hadn't made any grammatical or spelling errors.

Satisfied, she set the papers down and reached for her in-progress copy of the magazine.

"Wand, wand, wand," Alicia muttered, feeling around on her desk. When her hand closed on the nine inch long rosewood rod, she said a few spells and flicked the wand. The words on the paper flew off and into a blank white page of the magazine, rearranging themselves to fit the page. She flipped through a file cabinet and selected a purple folder.

Alicia pulled out the ten pictures in the folders and transferred those onto the page as well and watched as they fit themselves around the words.

The face of Cormack McLaggen stared up at her, grinning seductively and flexing. She rolled her eyes. She hated to admit it, but the annoying schoolboy had gotten quite attractive in the past years. And now he was number seven on the "Top Ten Hottest Wizards" chart Jen had written.

Jen really did have a great article. If Alicia had been reading this at 13, she'd have loved the magazine, this article in particular.

Harry Potter had been on the list, as well. Since he'd defeated the Dark Lord, he's been real eye candy lately. Nobody believed that Alicia had been on his Quidditch team until she'd dragged in her Hogwarts yearbook and shown them the picture.

Almost done, and Alicia flipped through the pages, making sure she had everyone's articles. She added finishing touches, making each page sparkle even more than it did. But one page was missing, and after glancing at her checklist of turned in articles, she knew who to yell at.

She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a few choice words. She tapped it with her wand, growled a spell, and motioned for her owl, Lemon.

"Take this to Destiny. FAST." she said, and the light brown owl took off down the hall, twittering madly.

A few minutes later, she smirked as she heard her voice, projected loudly throughout the building.

"DESTINY RIVERS! WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR ARTICLE? IF IT'S NOT HERE IN 30 SECONDS FLAT, IT'S CUT FROM THE ISSUE, ALONG WITH ANYTHING ELSE YOU MIGHT EVER HAVE TO PUT IN! AKA, YOU'RE _FIRED!_"

Alicia heard a shriek, a crumpling of papers, and the pounding of footsteps along the hallway.

Destiny rushed in, looking perfectly put together with only a strand of shining blonde hair out of place, her magenta robes billowing. She wrinkled her nose at Alicia, who had rolled out of bed that morning, almost fourteen hours ago, and pulled an old robe on over her pajama pants and t-shirt.

"Here, Ms. Spinnet!" she said quickly, flashing a nervous smile. Destiny had learned that when she was in trouble, she should be as nice as possible to Alicia. That included calling her "Ms. Spinnet."

Alicia would have fired Destiny months ago, but her writing was _amazing._

"I'm _so sorry_ it's late! See, I was trying _so hard_ to make it perfect..." Alicia tuned out as Destiny babbled on. She had different excuses every week, and none of them made much sense.

Anyway, Alicia already knew that Desinty had been on the phone half the day with her boyfriend. All Alicia heard about was "George-this, or George-that."

She cut Destiny off. "Destiny, I mean it this time. I will cut you from the paper next time your article is late. You are a fabulous writer, but we can get on without you."

Destiny nodded. "I'll try super hard next time, Alicia! Thank you so much for another chance." She smiled one more time.

Alicia nodded, and Destiny left.

Jen poked her head in. "Heard your howler. Bloody hilarious."

Alicia giggled. "Was it?"

"Destiny needs to learn that she is _not_ the editor and _cannot_ take as long as she wants."

"I wish I could fire her," Alicia growled. "She's just so amazing. Look at this!" She waved Destiny's "Do you two have 'Magic?'" quiz in Jen's face.

Jen sighed as she read it. "How can she be so good when she's so annoying?"

Alicia sighed. "I'm just going to have to deal with it."

"Changing the subject," Jen nodded. "Are you almost ready to make copies?"

Alicia nodded. "Just a sec."

She selected a pale purple sparkling background to match purple, the issue's main color and copied it to the magazine. She then put Destiny's quiz on the page as well, and smiled. She was finally done. The two smiling teenage witches on the front were sitting on the floor of a purple room, one girl's wand pointing at the other's hair. Her hair braided and unbraided itself, while they giggled and chucked bertie bots at each other.

She pointed her wand at her voice. "Sonorous," she said. "Would all employees come to the copy room?" she said, her voice magically loud. She brought her voice volume back down to normal again.

Alicia took her magazine and pointed her wand at it. "Effingo!" she said, and a copy of the magazine appeared next to the original. She flicked the wand over and over, and soon had a large stack of the magazines.

She then hurried towards the copy room and sat down in the front. People had started to file in, and sit down in the rows of comfortable chairs.

"Everyone here?" she said after awhile.

"Destiny's not!" called a voice.

"DESTINY!" Alicia screamed.

"Hmm?" Destiny asked, peering in. She smiled innocently and sauntered towards a chair.

Alicia rolled her eyes, but continued. "WE'RE DONE!" she yelled, and held up a finished magazine.

Cheers erupted throughout the room. People stood up, clapping and grinning.

Once they quieted down, Alicia smiled again. "Now we have to make copies!"

Everyone groaned.

"But we can have a party!"

Cheers again.

Alicia flicked her wand, summoned the party supplies and watched as trays and trays of food zoomed in and set themselves down on tables that appeared out of nowhere.

"So grab a plate of food, and grab a magazine! I want at least one fifty copies out of each of you!" She smiled and sent the stack of magazines over to the table.

People stood up and began piling brownies, chips, and snacks onto plates, and soon the sound of chewing, magazines dropping onto piles, and the sound of Ordella Goreg's voice on the radio were all that was heard in the room.

----------

Alicia sighed wearily, but grinned.

They were done, finally. Seven a.m. and everyone was gone except her and Jen, who were feeding the last of the owls who were off to deliver the magazines to hordes of teenage girls.

"All I want to do is sleep when I get home," Alicia moaned as an owl flapped its wings and sailed out the window, flinging brown feathers in her face.

Jen nodded. "Me too."

They watched as the last few owls disappeared into the early morning night, then said their good-byes and disapparated home.

---------------

**What did you think? Reviews, please!**


	2. Two

**W00t for chapter 2! I ♥ my reviewers! You guys are AWESOME!**

-----

After sleeping all Saturday and waking up early, Alicia flicked her wand at her bed, and the pink sheets and blankets straightened themselves and fell lightly on top of the bed. She headed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

It was Sunday, and she could take as long as she wanted, doing whatever she wanted. Wrapped in a towel, her brown hair tangled and wet, she picked out her favorite pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She dried her hair in two seconds flat, using her wand, of course.

Brushing her hair quickly, she left her house, carefully locking the door with her wand, but not letting Mrs. Crawford next door see.

Alicia set off down the steps of her small house and headed down the street and around the corner into a café. She bought a latte and a bagel, and after sorting through a purse full of galleons, knuts, and sickles before finding a few dollar bills, mentally reminded herself to go to Gringotts to exchange her money.

She sat at a table by herself, reading a muggle teen magazine, jotting down any good ideas she saw for the next issue of _Magic. _

She was about to take another sip of her French vanilla latte, when she heard an incredibly annoying voice.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" she winced at the oh-so-fake giggle of Destiny Rivers.

"Will you buy me a muffin? Please?" she tittered. "A muffin for your muffin?"

Another voice came into the picture, this one male, but vaguely familiar.

"I guess," he said.

_I will not turn around, I will not turn around, I will not turn around... _Alicia silently willed herself. _It's just like preschool... if I can't see her, she can't see me._

"Thank you!" trilled Destiny, and a paper bag russeled. "Mmm, lemon, my favorite! Want some?"

The man must have shaken his head, because Destiny asked him if he was sure.

Alicia shrugged, and figured they were about to leave. She picked up her magazine and took another bite of the bagel, loving the strawberry cream cheese.

"Leeshie?"

Darn. They found her. Alicia shut the magazine and marked her page with her notes and set down her bagel.

She turned around.

There was Destiny, all right, in her "muggle" attire, which was an incredibly short pink skirt and a tight white camisole. Her perfect blonde hair was down and wavy, and of course she looked like a supermodel.

The guy next to her was tall, freckled, and had reddish-orange hair. Red hair? Wasn't that...

"You've heard _all_ about my boyfriend, haven't you, Leeshie? _This_ is-"

"George Weasley," Alicia breathed, interrupting Destiny.

"Alicia?" he asked, looking equally amazed.

Destiny stared, her lip curling.. "Em... you two _know_ each other?" she asked nastily.

Alicia jumped up and threw her arms around her old Hogwarts friend, grinning. He hugged her back, and Destiny looked revolted.

"Leesh was one of my best friends back in school!" George said, letting Alicia go.

"We played Quidditch on the Gryffindor team, too," Alicia continued, to which Destiny wrinkled her nose in a "you-played-_Quidditch_?" manner. "And remember when we were going out?

Alicia smirked as Destiny looked horror struck. _They-went-OUT? s_creamed Destiny's eyes.

"I just can't believe it, Alicia! I haven't seen you in so long!" George was shaking his head.

"Have I told you how we _met_, Alicia? It was a few months ago, and-" Destiny began, obviously jealous that George wasn't paying attention to her.

"Still got Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?" Alicia asked, not noticing Destiny was talking.

"Business is booming, Leesh. We're still in Diagon Alley, but we've expanded. We've got stores in Hogsmeade and a few other wizard shopping areas."

"That's fantastic! I'll have to stop by later."

"Where do you work?"

"With Destiny," Alicia said.

"Really? What column do you write for her magazines?" He winked. "It's one of my favorites. I love reading about the top ten hottest wizards."

"_Her_ magazine? George, _I'm_ the editor. She writes for _me._"

"You're kidding! Destiny told me she was the editor."

"I never said _that_, Georgie!" Destiny broke in.

Alicia snorted. _Georgie?_

"I just said Alicia and I were _such_ good friends, and she wanted my opinion on _so_ many things, it was _like _being the editor."

_Since when? _Alicia wondered, her eyebrows raised. Best not to say anything, though.

"Hmmm..." George said. "If you say so."

"Well, Alicia, it was _lovely_ running into you! George and I have to get _going_..."

George looked confused. "We do?"

"Yes," Destiny hissed.

"Listen, George, would you like to come over for dinner later?" Alicia asked.

"I'm sorry, we can't," Destiny answered for him.

"Why not? Of course I can." George looked at her strangely.

"Great! Bring Fred, and I'll owl Oliver, and Angelina, and Katie! Maybe Harry, too, if he's not too busy. We can have a Quidditch reunion!" Alicia scribbled her address on a piece of paper and handed it to George.

He thanked her, took the paper, and smiled, waving. "Farewell, Alicia! Marvelous seeing you again!"

He grinned, then held the door for Destiny as she stalked out.

Alicia shook her head in amazement, and then nibbled more of her bagel. She sighed. Back to work. She continued flipping through the magazine, until her notes were almost Back to work. She continued flipping through the magazine, until her notes were almost two pages long.

-----------

Alicia carefully sorted through a file cabinet in her messy office at home and tucked her notes in a folder marked with the date of the next edition of the magazine. She planned to hold a meeting and go through them with everyone tomorrow.

Then she froze.

Somehow, she had agreed to have a party tonight. She'd just meant to invite George over, but then before she knew it, she had invited Katie, Fred, Angelina, Oliver, and Harry.

She'd sent the owls. She didn't know who was coming yet, because she'd requested "regrets only." WHY HAD SHE DONE THAT? Now she wouldn't know if there was no response because they were coming, or if they hadn't even found her note!

Oh, well. She knew at least that Fred and George were coming. Now she had to set up. What did she need? She pulled a shopping list out of her drawer, and set to work.

For someone who was so messy, she was extremely organized. _If_ that made any sense... she barely understood it herself.

Uh... now what she do? But stuff? Where? She started to head to her front door to walk to the Walmart, but she paused. Walmart was cheap. This was a special occasion, and wizards did make things much better...

Diagon Alley it was.

Alicia apparated, and appeared in a busy street. Mothers tugged their children along, pulling bags and boxes. Kids wove in and out of other shoppers, screaming and laughing.

Alicia slung her bag over her shoulder and set off to Fortescues. She needed ice cream for a party, didn't she?

Inside, she looked at the list of the flavors. It went on... and on... and on. If you liked it, Fortescues had it. And if they didn't, they'd make it for you in a flash.

Alicia smiled, remembering how George and Fred would come in and ask for the most ridiculous flavors, just to make the people mad. They'd actually try a few of the creations, because it was "no use wasting ice cream, Leesh." Alicia had been brave enough to try a few. Wolf bane and cream wasn't half bad, she remembered.

A young woman smiled at her over the counter. "Welcome to Fortescues! May I help you?"

Alicia smiled. "I'm still thinking. Thanks, though."

After awhile, she decided on a pint of regular vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry.

And that only got a tiny part of it done. Alicia pushed her hair behind her head and sighed. _Here I go..._

-----

Earrings or not? 

_Definitely_, Alicia decided, slipping on her favorite dangly ones.

She'd thought that robes were too formal for this. She was meeting people she'd known most of her life, right? Of course. A knee-length jean skirt was cute, though, along with a sparkling orange t-shirt, courtesy of the petites department at Walmart.

Alicia stared at herself in the mirror. She did look pretty. Prettier than she had in a long time.

_I guess when there's no reason to look pretty, you don't,_ Alicia realized. Going to an office full of sweaty people was no reason to look nice. She knew everyone there, though, and neither she nor they cared if she wore pajamas.

Alicia stepped out of her room and checked over all the food on the tables again. The ice cream was in the freezer, and the piles of sandwiches were in the refrigerator. There was a pitcher of lemonade on a table, along with seven magic mugs of butterbeer that refilled themselves.

There was a knock on her door. Alicia smoothed her skirt and top, and went to the door.

--------

**That was kind of a sucky chapter. I know it was kind of boring towards the end, but I tried!**


	3. Three

**GUYS! I see my story in alert lists and in some peoples' favorites! And those people ARE NOT REVIEWING! **

**But much love to those who DID review. **

**Okay... chapter 3. **

**Man, I keep forgetting these: I don't own anything... yo.**

**-------**

"Hiiii, Leeshie! Kisses..."

Damn.

It was Destiny.

"Come on, Georgie! I haven't seen Leeshie's place before! We're just sooooo excited!"

George followed Destiny, or rather, was dragged in by her, and grinned. "Hey, Leesh."

Fred saluted her behind them. "Leeshie!" he cried in a high-pitched voice. "Kisses!" he cried.

Alicia made a face and whacked his shoulder before hugging him. "I can't believe I haven't seen you in this long!" she said, smiling, but in her head she was cursing Destiny into Voldemort's grave.

"One minute..." she said. "I need to grab something in the other room."

She darted into her room, shutting the door behind her. She grabbed her phone and punched in Jen's number. Like Alicia, Jen lived in a muggle area.

"Jennifer!" hissed Alicia.

"Hey, Alicia! What's up?"

"Destiny Rivers is in my house, along with my ex-boyfriend and his brother! Get over here NOW!"

"Whoa, okay. I'm coming."

"Oh, and don't come in pajamas. Wear something casual but nice. I'm having a party."

"Um... okay," Jen said, and hung up.

Alicia had made the situation much more dramatic than it actually was, not mentioning that it was her ex-boyfriend from school, and that they were actually good friends.

"Sorry about that!" Alicia announced, gliding back into the room where Fred was chugging butterbeer, George had his feet on Alicia's table, and Destiny was picking through Alicia's magazines with her perfectly French-tipped nails, occasionally making faces and disapproving noises.

"Sure, make yourselves at home," Alicia said, laughing.

The doorbell rang again.

"Iiiiii'll get it!" trilled Destiny, jumping up.

She dashed to the door and yanked it open. "OMIGOD ALICIA!" she screamed.

"WHAT?" Alicia yelled, alarmed, running after her. "Oh! Hi, Harry! Come on in." She lead Harry Potter into her house, while Destiny frantically pulled down her pink halter top to a _way_ more low-cut neckline, and pulled her white pleated skirt up higher, so it barely covered her butt. She swished her hair and slicked on another coat of hot pink lipstick.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Fred, George, and George's girlfriend Destiny are already here."

"Hey," Harry waved, heading over to the group and going into a long conversation with Fred. Destiny sauntered over, hips swinging, and sat down next to Harry. She leaned over _very _low and nodded dramatically, agreeing with everything Harry said.

There was another knock on the door, and since Destiny was too busy showing Harry her boobs, Alicia got up to get it.

As soon as she opened the door, she was tackled by a figure and hugged tightly.

"ALICIA!" it screamed.

"KATIE!" Alicia shrieked, squeezing Katie Bell back.

"Ohmigod, I LOVE your hair! What did you do?"

Alicia flipped her shiny brown mane back. "Isn't it awesome? I went to a muggle salon and they highlighted it for me. So now instead of brown hair, I have chestnut with auburn highlights."

Katie laughed.

"Hmm..." Destiny said, wandering over. "Hello," she said.

"Angie, this is Destiny, George's girlfriend."

"Ohmigod, are Fred and George here? I HAVE to go say hi." Katie whirled around, hair flying.

"FRED! EEEEEE!" 

"AHHH!" Fred yelled as Katie catapulted onto him.

The door burst open. "I'm here!" Jen burst in, breathing heavily. "What's up?"

"Hiiii!" Katie cried, running back into the room. She looked confused. "You didn't play Quidditch! Did you even go to Hogwarts?"

Jen smiled. "I'm Jennifer. I work with Alicia."

"Oh. Awesome! I'm Katie Bell. I was a -"

"Hello?"

"OLLIE!" cried Katie, jumping on Oliver Wood.

Alicia laughed. "Ollie?"

"Can't... breathe..."

Alicia pulled Katie off of their former Quidditch team captain.

"OHMIGOD!" cried Destiny, pulling herself off of Harry. She quickly recomposed herself. "Hey, Oliver..." she said, winking. "How's your _arm?_ When Leeshie told me about your Quidditch accident, I was _soooo_ _upset_! How are we going to win the Cup _now_?" she said.

Oliver looked confused. "My arm?"

"Um... Destiny. Harry's out of punch. Could you get him some?" Alicia said. She'd only told Destiny a lie about Oliver's arm because Destiny wouldn't stop begging her for details about her former Quidditch team members.

"Of _course!_" Destiny dashed off.

"ANGELINA!"

"GAHHH!" Angelina almost fell over as Katie jumped on her in a hug.

Alicia laughed as Angelina tried to get Katie off of her.

"What are you doing?" inquired Fred, coming into the hallway.

He raised his eyebrows. "Party moved out here, eh?"

George, Harry, and Destiny followed, and it soon became very cramped in the small space.

Alicia wove her way through the group and into the kitchen. "FOOD!" she yelled, and that got Fred and George back.

She set the huge platter of sandwiches on a table, and grabbed one for herself. She shoveled some chips on her plate as well, and sat down on a couch.

Jen headed over. "So... why is Destiny here? And who is your ex-boyfriend?"

"Er... well... George over there is my ex. We're actually friends, though. But Destiny is his new girlfriend." They stared at Destiny as she giggled and flirted with Harry for awhile.

"God, I wish I could strangle her," Alicia said.

"Jealous?"

"NO!" Alicia cried. "She's just so annoying!"

Was she jealous? Alicia wondered. Of course she wasn't, she didn't _like_ George anymore. She just hated Destiny.

And anyway... who didn't?

-----

**Woooo... yay! Like it or lump it? (My dad says that. Tee hee.)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or Katie will tackle you into oblivion!**


	4. Four

**Yay! I gots lots o' reviews! a million-dy huggles for EVERYBODY! **

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**-------**

The rest of the evening was okay, Alicia supposed. Destiny was still annoying and bitchy, but Alicia was trying her hardest to ignore her.

Harry was an auror-slash-quidditch player, but everyone knew that, because he was so famous. Oliver played Quidditch for London, and was on his way to the World Cup. Fred and George still had their joke shop, of course. Katie was a teacher, one of the favorites at Hogwarts and adored by all of her students. Angelina ran Flourish and Blotts now. She was somehow related to the previous owner, and it was handed over to her when he died.

Alicia explained to them about Magic, with Destiny putting in her opinions and bragging about the "big, huge, important articles" she'd written.

Really, she was sad to see them go. "We have to get together again!" Angelina ordered, and they'd all agreed.

"Sucks that Destiny came, doesn't it?" Fred asked as he hugged Alicia good bye. 

"You hate her too?" Alicia asked.

"Duh. Who doesn't? I'll yell at George one Destiny leaves."

"Thanks." Alicia gave him one last hug, and waved as he headed out the door.

He was the last to leave, other than Jen. It was late, a little past midnight, and the kitchen and living room were a mess.

Together, she and Jen whisked away all the garbage, filling up a few trash bags.

"Bye, Jen. Thanks a ton," Alicia yawned, exhausted. Jen waved just as blearily, before apparating home. Alicia fell on her bed, savoring the six hours of sleep she would get before going to work in the morning.

------

"Hey, all!" Alicia said brightly as she entered the board room the next morning. She clutched a vanilla latte in one hand, and held a few folders of ideas in the other.

Last night, she'd surprised herself with how pretty she could be, and she'd decided to try it again today. Today, she was wearing soft purple robes that she didn't know she had until this morning. Her brown hair, straighter than usual, was down instead of pulled back. Shimmering purple chandelier earrings hung in her ears.

"You look great today, Alicia!" called several of her co-workers as she passed them to go to the head of the table.

"Thanks," she smiled back.

"First," she said after everyone was in the room. "Congrats on our last issue! It was the most popular so far, and we sold 20 more than usual.

She waited until the applause and cheers died down before continuing.

"But now we've got another one to do! Yay!" She laughed as everyone groaned. "I have no life whatsoever," she continued, "so I put together a ton of ideas this weekend, and I wanted to review and narrow them down with you! So I'll tell you about them, and you have to tell me what you think, okay?"

She went through her ideas quickly, and soon had her ten best ones. Alicia was having a great time. Everyone in the office was friendly and optimistic. It didn't seem anything at all like the last meeting, when everyone was complaining.

Actually, only Destiny was complaining last time, but she was so loud, it seemed like everyone. Why wasn't she complaining this time?

"So I thought we could revise this one a little and make it a - wait..." Alicia realized, pausing in the middle of her sentence. "Where's Destiny?"

She scanned the room. "Not here. I'm going to freaking fire her, I swear." She realized she'd been thinking out loud. "Um, one sec. I'm going to send Destiny a howler."

Everyone laughed. "GO ALICIA!" yelled Jen in the back.

_Destiny,_ Alicia scribbled. _WHERE THE CRAP ARE YOU? If I don't get a good reason, I MEAN IT THIS TIME, you are FIRED!_

Alicia tapped the note with her wand to put the howler spell on it, and called for Lemon. "Destiny again," she sighed. Lemon nipped her finger, and flew out the window.

"Anyway, back to the ideas. "So..."

----------

It a few hours later when Alicia got a reply, in a howler.

"I HATE YOU, ALICIA SPINNET!" it yelled at her, in a Destiny's voice. Alicia jumped. "GEORGE BROKE UP WITH ME, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS YELL AT ME FOR MISSING WORK! I'D LIKE TO SEE SOMEONE BREAK UP WITH YOU AND SEE HOW YOU TAKE IT! AS IF YOU COULD EVEN GET A BOYFRIEND, THOUGH!"

Alicia was dazed. She pushed the remains of the howler onto the floor and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.

_Fred, _

_WHAT HAPPENED? I just got a howler from Destiny. As her excuse for missing work, George broke up with her. So did you talk some sense into him, or is she lying as usual? Write back as soon as you get this! I WANT TO KNOW!  
Love,_

_Alicia_

She folded the letter and sent it with Lemon, and sighed as she continued sorting through other ideas that had been sent to her by readers.

No, she was not going to put a special "rare plants" article in. A "What summer month are you?" quiz was kind of cute, though. She added it to her sign up sheet of articles.

Jen peered around the corner. "What was that? George broke up with her? Sweet." She grinned and looked at Alicia's list. After reading through her choices, Jen signed her name next to the summer month quiz. She waved and left.

Alicia sighed again, trying to read the next suggestion. This was kind of boring. What else did she have to do?

What she really wanted was a reply from Fred, and that wasn't going to come for awhile now.

She walked down the hall to Liana's design studio. She was head of the cover design department, and Alicia wanted some ideas.

"Hey, Liana," she said. Li waved. "I'm procrastinating here... got any ideas for the cover yet?"

Liana smiled. "I'm so excited about this one! It's going to be summery. I'm thinking girls in orange bikinis, eating orange popsicles or oranges. Or maybe mangos... that would be hot and exotic. Ooh, we should have a Spanish model to go with the mangos. Or should they be making orange juice?"

Liana babbled on and on. Really, she could be so spacey!

"Okay, Liana! Thanks. Just remember to send me the cover a few days in advance, so I can make sure it's perfect. You got lucky last time."

Liana forgot things so much, she'd sent the cover to Alicia the day before, and Alicia was _not_ happy. It was pretty enough, but there were a few things she would have changed, and Li didn't have time to change them.

She walked a slowly as she could back to her office, crossing her fingers. _Letter from Fred, letter from Fred, letter from Fred..._ she prayed in her head.

And there it was! YES!

She unfolded it as quickly as she could.

_Funny thing, Leesh, is that as soon as she was about to apparate home, he said he needed to talk to her, and HE BROKE UP WITH HER! He said she'd been too controlling, and after flirting all night with Harry, he decided he was over her.  
So that's pretty much it. I just left him alone after that. _

_DESTINY'S GONE! YES!  
Kisses, (last time I'll ever hear/say that!)_

_Fred_

Alicia grinned. She decided to let Destiny's excuse slide, just this time. She was probably really upset, so she didn't want to kick her when she was down.

"YES!" she cried, pumping her fists.

But why was she so happy? It wasn't because she was jealous. She just didn't want her friend to date that slut, no other reason.

She hummed to herself as she finished looking at the suggestions.

-----------

**Weeee... I hope you liked that chapter! I did. I though it was kind of crappy at some parts, but oh, well.**


	5. Five

**Yeee ha... chapter 5! This is like, the most chapters I've ever done in my entire life on a story. AND YOU'RE HERE TO WITNESS IT! YEAH!**

**Livetoeat06- Destiny will definitely be back. ) And I'm not sure about Fred and Angelina... I'm sort of making this up as I go. **

**Alison- Thanks! I'm kind of focusing on Alicia and George in this story... I might throw in some other stuff. I'm not even sure if Ginny and Harry are dating anymore, but since she's in this chapter, I might put that in. **

**Purple alien- Unfortunately, Destiny is not going to be fired for purposes later to be revealed. (That sounded cool.) Well, not really. I mean, she's not going to be fired, but I'm not sure why. **

**  
Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for select characters that are not recognizable from the books by said author.**

**------------**

True to her word, Alicia stopped by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes after work that day. She needed to buy some food anyway, so she lugged a gallon of milk and a few shopping bags into the shop with her.

"Alicia!" cried a voice.

"Oh, hey, Ginny! Do you work here?"

The redhead shook her head as she hugged Alicia. "Nope, I work at the ministry. Strange, huh?"

Alicia laughed. "Where are Fred and George?"

"Somewhere. George just broke up with his _awful_ girlfriend, did you know? We're all so happy! We _hated_ her." She smiled gleefully. "I don't have to listen to her say, 'Ginevera, darling! You look adorable! Kisses!' anymore!"

Alicia sighed. "I do. I work with her."

Ginny patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I think they're in the back with Verity." She motioned for Alicia to follow her through the aisles of the store, filled with fireworks, candies, and dental floss.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the floss.

"Tie-floss. It ties you to the sink while you're flossing."

Alicia laughed.

"Alicia!" Fred and George both said at the same time.

"Stopped by?" George asked.

"She said she would," Fred reminded him.

"What did you buy?" George asked.

"Milk. Want some?"

They shook their heads.

The chatted for awhile, not mentioning Destiny at all.

"Hey, Alicia," George said. "We were wondering-"

"If we could put an ad-"

"In _Magic_."

Alicia looked doubtful. "I dunno, guys. _Magic_ isn't really aimed towards a joke-shop crowd."

"Of course it is! We've got tons of beauty potions and stuff."

"Um, okay, I guess. How much are you willing to pay?"

They looked down. "Uh..." 

"I was kidding! Do you want to come in tomorrow and meet with the design team to work on it?"

"Definitely! George, you go. I'll take care of the store," Fred decided.

"Great!"

"I'll see you, then," Alicia said, waving. "Bye, Ginny, nice seeing you!"

On her way out the door, she stared in the window of Madame Malkin's robe shop, fighting a battle inside her head on whether or not she should get new robes.

_Don't turn into Destiny! _one side argued

_You're not! You just like looking good, _the other side fought back.

_You don't need new robes!  
_

_Yes, you do! You're old ones have holes!_

Alicia sighed, gave in, and went inside. She picked out a few, in peach, light green, light blue, light pink, and a few in black. She'd spent a galleon more than she'd meant to, but she needed clothes.

-------------

"Hey, George," she grinned and led him into her office. She was wearing her brand new blue robe, and a matching headband. "Kelly, she's the main designer, she's not here yet. Do you want to hang out here for awhile?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I'd love to watch my best buddy at an exciting day of work!" He sat down in a chair in front of her desk.

Alicia laughed, and began to pick through the fan mail again.

Almost two minutes passed, Alicia still reading one quite long letter.

"I'm bored," George mentioned casually. "What are you doing?"

"Answering mail," Alicia replied, finally giving up on the letter and crumpling it.

"Can I help?"

"I guess. Here, read this one." She gave him the crumpled letter.

"Dear Alicia..." he began. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, don't like, blah, blah, blah, love, blah, blah, blah, complain, blah blah, blah, sincerely, a bitch- I mean, Karla. Well, that's easy to reply to."

Alicia raised her eyebrows.

"Sure. Dear Karla: Thank you for your long letter. First, double space next time. It hurt my eyes reading that large paragraph." Alicia laughed, and George continued. "Second, if you want us to change things, we certainly don't have time to listen to you complain! Please don't write ever again. Sincerely, the _Magic_ team."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Thanks, George."

"Anytime. Now, what else can I do?"  
"Aleeeecia..." called a voice. "I just do _not_ like-" she stopped short, noticing George, and pursed her lips. "Why is he here?"

"George is putting an ad in the magazine for his store. He was going to meet with the design team to work on it today."

"But Kelly's not here!" Destiny said, her voice rising with every word. "Why is he still here?"

"I wanted to hang out with Alicia for awhile," George said.

"More like you wanted to flirt with Alicia for awhile! I can't believe you'd try to date someone this soon after we broke up!" Destiny was almost screaming now. "  
Just then, a large barn owl flew in and dropped a note on Alicia's desk.

She read it quickly, and then frowned. "Kelly's sick, and she won't be in until tomorrow. Do you want to come back then?"

"Can I stay?"

Alicia blinked. "Um... I guess. It gets pretty boring."

_Why does he want to stay? _Alicia wondered.

"I don't mind."

"I'm probably going to send you out to a ton of places, so I don't have to go anywhere."

"Alrighty."

Alicia shrugged, and finished her mail.

-------

"Oh, and while you're at it, will you pass out these to everyone?" Alicia handed George a stack of papers with the words "DEADLINE: MAY 4" stamped in large letters on it.

"What are _you_ going to be accomplishing, while I'm off doing your job?" he asked.

"Working on the layout. This is a small office, and I have to do most of everything."

He rolled his eyes, but left her office to make sure everyone had signed up for an article.

"Thanks, George!" Alicia called sweetly.

He turned long enough to make a face at her.

-----------

"Thanks for helping out so much today!" Alicia said to George as they left work together. "Everything was so much easier without me sending owls every five minutes."

"Wait a minute... I did what your OWL normally does?"

"Um... maybe..."

"You suck, Alicia Spinnet."

"I wasn't the one doing owl's work..." Alicia said in a sing-song voice.

"So you admit it!"

She laughed, and shoved him jokingly. He pushed her back, and soon they were shoving each other and laughing all along the way back to Alicia's house.

"So... what made you break up with Destiny?" Alicia asked nonchalantly, a question she'd been dying to ask since yesterday.

He sighed, and stopped walking, a few houses before Alicia's. "I don't know... I think I only dated her because she was hot."

"WHAT?" Alicia shrieked. "I can't believe you, George Weasley! That is so shallow! Is that why you dated me back at Hogwarts? That is the worst reason in the world to-"

"Whoa, Alicia calm down. I was _kidding."_

"Oh."

"She was really nice to me, but then she just flirted with every other guy in the world."

"Hmm."

They walked silently for awhile, up the porch steps and stood outside her door.

"Thanks again, George, you really helped! I'll see you tomorrow then." Alicia waved, and started to unlock her door.

"Wait... Alicia... I have to ask you something."

_Oh, God, is he asking me out? He's asking me out!_

"Um... do you want to..." he paused. "I mean, do you want me to come back tomorrow again?"

Alicia looked startled. "Oh, yeah, sure. Bye!"  
---------

**It was getting long, so I had to stop there. **

**I'm going to be gone for a week, and I'm leaving today! So... you'll have to wait a week and a few days for the next chapter.**

**HAPPY FOURTH, EVERYBODY! \ / sparklers... (pretty lame, I know.)**


	6. Six

**W00t! Yay! 23 reviews! I am a happy sponge!**

**Don't own anything: Disclaimer.**

**Woo... I started typing this Friday... so I don't know when this will be up... maybe Sunday... I HOPE YOU DON'T FORGET ME BY THEN!  
---------**

Alicia woke up to the sound of her doorbell being rung repeatedly. She glanced at her alarm clock, then did a double take. CRAP! She was late.

She jumped out of her bed without making it like she usually did, and ran to the door.

George was standing there. "Uh... hi."

Alicia blinked. "Hey! Sorry..." she said, gesturing to her sticking up hair and hole-filled pajamas. "I woke up late."

"'S'okay. You weren't at work and everybody freaked out and had no idea what to do, so I came to see if you got kidnapped, run over by a car, or were still here."

Alicia laughed. "Thanks. I'll be right back, I'm going to go get ready." She started to walk back to her room, then turned. "You can have any food you want... and while you're at it, could you toast me a bagel? They're in the fridge."

Alicia was in the middle of buttoning her new black robe when she heard a yell from her kitchen. She ran out of her room to find George waving his finger around.

"What did you DO?" she shrieked.

"Er... I tried to get your bagel out of the toast thing, but I burned my finger because it was stuck. Sorry..."

Alicia groaned inwardly. She'd forgotten- George had no idea how to use a toaster.

She peered in the toaster and sighed. "It's okay, George, but next time, you need to split the bagel in half before you put it in one of the slots."

"Oh.""I'll guess I'll just grab a banana on my way out, I don't have time to dig the bagel out. You can go ahead to my office, if you want."

"No, it's okay. I'll wait."

"If you want..." Alicia said, shrugging and turning back to her room.

She stared in the mirror. She loved black robes, but it looked to plain...

_Wow... _she thought. _Days ago, I wouldn't have even been looking in this mirror! What changed?_

She half-smiled before putting in earrings that were charmed to match whatever she was wearing. You couldn't go wrong with those.

Today, they turned magenta, she supposed as an accent to the black. Alicia grabbed a magenta scarf from her closet and tied it around her waist, then grabbed her bag and walked into the kitchen.

George was standing in front of her refrigerator, eating leftover takeout Chinese right from the box.

He turned, and swallowed. "Oh, hi. Here's your banana," he said, pointing to the counter.

"Thanks, I guess."

-------

Kelly was still sick.   
_  
Alicia, _her note read, _I'm soooo sorry! I'm really sick. Yesterday it was a cold, and now I'm barfing my brains out! I think it's the flu. I'm probably going to be gone all week. I'm sorry! I miss everybody already!_

Alicia wrote back, assuring Kelly it was okay, and that she could stay home as long as she needed to.

George stuck around again, although Alicia could not at all understand why.

_He hated it yesterday! Why is he back?_

She was in a rush, though, because the new issue was due next week.

---------

The week went by quickly, and so did all of Alicia's work. This week was much more pleasant than the last few.

George came every day to help her out, running as many errands as Alicia needed, and giving her the best opinion he could. He collected articles, kept Alicia organized, and was available to anyone who wanted help with their article. He got along with everyone, too, except for Destiny, of course.

And it barely seemed like Destiny was there. She'd turned in her article at the very last minute, like always, but Alicia hadn't heard her complain since Monday. Destiny still had the whacked out idea that Alicia and George were dating, and refused to come into Alicia's office. She'd dropped off her article with out a word, not even a nasty comment, and that was all Alicia had seen of her all week.

Not that it was a bad thing.

Alicia loved having George around... it was so fun. He made everything more exciting, and gave her much less work. She got nervous when he wasn't in the office exactly on time, and felt a tiny bit jealous when he wasn't helping her.

That day, Thursday, she was staring enviously at Liana as George leaned over her, staring at the cover.

"I dunno, Li... it's missing something."

"I know! I kept thinking that, but I told myself it wouldn't matter. What should I add? It really doesn't matter, does it? I wonder what Alicia will think. She gets really mad if I don't turn my cover in on time. Last time it was late, she talked at me _twice_ about it. Usually we turn our articles in on time, but I just can't work under pressure and mine are usually late! Isn't that crazy? You should have seen the howler she sent to Destiny. Swearing and everything! I haven't seen Destiny lately, have you? She hasn't been complaining or anything. I think she actually turned her article in on time, and..." Alicia tuned out as Li babbled on and on.

Why was she _jealous, _of all things? She wasn't! _Just forget it, Alicia, _she told herself.

-------

She'd seen a lot more of her friends too, lately. After work, she'd go to Diagon Alley with George and visit their store. Angelina, who could have run down the street to say hi many years before but didn't, finally did, and stopped to talk for awhile. Katie could occasionally leave Hogwarts, and she stopped by sometimes.

Usually half of the team met when Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes closed. They would order food from the Leaky Cauldron and eat it in the back room, testing out Fred and George's new products.

Ginny was often there as well, so she joined in their party. Even though she was a few years younger than her, Alicia spent a lot of time with her now. They'd people watch and make fun of customers before Katie and Angelina came, and they started getting together on weekends to see movies and such.

Alicia couldn't believe just seeing her friends had changed her this much in only two weeks.

---------

**THAT CHAPTER SUCKED! Feel free to pelt me with anything within reach.**

**You know, thanks to Ragdoll, I just had a BRAIN BLAST! I think this might turn into an Alicia/Fred thing. Depends if I feel creative enough. **


	7. Seven

**Chapter 7! Wow, this is getting long. Ahhhh... please tell me if I'm getting worse at writing. 'Cause it kinda seems like I am... (**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns ALL.**

**------------**

"I'm baaaaaaaaack!"

"KELLY!" Alicia hugged her. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm back with vengeance." She sighed. "I've got so freakin' much to do."

Alicia winced. "Heck yes, you do. And I'm going to try to tone down on the rushing, but you _have _to work fast. And if you finish early, I've got someone who wants to see you about an ad."

Kelly groaned. "Who?"

"My friend, George Weasley. He's been helping out here lately, so if you need him, just yell."

"Ooooh, is he _hawt_?"

Alicia shrugged. "I don't know... um, I used to go out with him back at Hogwarts..."

"Well. He must be if he was worthy of Miss Leeshie."

Alicia stuck her tongue out and made a face. Kelly grinned and waved, heading to her office.

-----------

"Thank you, thank you, thanks Kyle, thanks," Alicia droned tonelessly as a line of people dropped articles in Alicia's outstretched hands.

"Here."

"Thanks, Destiny." Alicia paused. "I haven't seen you in awhile." Oh, why had she even started? This would keep her for at least another hour. What would it be? Whining, complaining about George? Crap...

"Stay away from him, Alicia."

Alicia looked up. "What?"

"Stay away from George. He's obviously using you."

"_Using me? _For what?"

"

"Destiny, we're not even going out! We're just friends!"

"_Don't_ lie! You know you're going out, and I know that you should dump him."

Alicia rolled her eyes. Nothing was going to get rid of her except agreeing.

"Okay, Destiny. You're right. I'll dump him, and I should have known."

Destiny blinked, surprised that Alicia had given in that fast. "Good." She folded her arms. "I hope you know that I'm just looking out for you."

"Yup. Thanks soooo much. I really appreciate it!"

Destiny smiled and left.

Jen appeared in the doorway, cracking up. "Ohmigod, that was _great!" _She was laughing so hard, it made Alicia laughed. "I can't believe Destiny! 'I'm just looking out for you.'"

Alicia grinned. "She is such a freak."

"Wait a sec... You're not really going out with George, right?"

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "Jealous?" She grinned. "No, of course not! You'd be the first to know if I was!"

"Okay. Um, I was organizing a party for him, to show how much we appreciate how much he's been helping out!"

"Oh... cool!" _Why didn't I think of that?_

"It's semi-casual... I'd say a skirt, or a dress. It's also a surprise, so don't tell him!"

"How are you going to get George there?" Alicia asked.

"_You _are going to get George there," Jen replied.

"WHAT?"

"Yup. Somehow, you have to get him to come to this restaurant."

"How?"

"I don't know, think of something. It's next week on Saturday."

"I still don't see why I have to do this!"

"Because you're 'just friends' with him! The rest of us are in loooove! Except for the guys, but he doesn't know them that well, so it'd be weird. 'Hey, George, want to come to a fancy restaurant with me and the guys?'"

"Oh."

"Okay, so see you there?"

"I guess. Hey, Jen, wait."

Jennifer turned. "Hmm?"

"Why did you pick a restaurant? Why not, like, ice cream in Diagon Alley?"

"Er... my cousin owns it and I get in free."

----------

How was she going to do this?

George and Alicia were walking over to her house so she could put on jeans... then they were going over to his store to meet Angelina, Fred, and Ginny.

What was she supposed to say, 'Wanna go to a fancy restaurant with me?'

No, that sounded like a date.

"Alicia..."

"Want to go to this restaurant with me?" she blurted out.

"Er... what?"

"Um, nothing. Oh, look it's my house. I'd better go inside."

When Alicia emerged from her room, George was standing outside.

"You know, I heard what you said."

"Er... no, you didn't."

"You freak, Alicia, that's not how you ask people out."

"Umm... it's not a date."

George blinked. "Er... what is it, then?"

"Um, er..." she thought for a minute. "To show you how much I appreciated you helping me out. And doing owl work."

He grinned. "Well, I deserve it."

--------

"I brought Chinese takeout!" Alicia called.

Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"It's a muggle thing. It's good, though. You all owe me a $5. Or a galleon."

"Whatever."

"Heyyyyyy!" Katie called. "I maaade it!"

"Hi!" they all called back, and proceeded to gather in their normal area, around a huge table in the back of Fred and George's store.

Alicia passed out the plastic containers, setting them up on the table and explaining what each one was.

"That's rice, no duh. That's almond chicken... egg rolls..."

Katie took a bite, looking surprised. "This is _good_!"

"Oh, really? I brought it because I thought it was gross, Katie."

Katie grinned. As they ate, they talked, about what happened in the last few days, what they were doing this weekend, etc.

"When are you coming back, George? Fred is working me really hard!" Ginny complained.

"Where were you?" Angelina asked.

"Helping me at my office," Alicia explained.

"Why?" This was from Katie.

"I keep telling him he can leave, but he doesn't. I guess he likes it. He was supposed to work on an ad, but the head designer was sick for a week, and he was there every day, helping us out."

George shrugs. "It's fun there. They're hilarious."

"Yeah, we're the talk of the town."

It went on like that for awhile, until Katie said she should leave, and she'd be back that weekend.

"I loooove you guys!" she called, grinning as she disapparated.

Angelina left, too, and Fred went off dragging Ginny to clean up the store. ("It's NOT my JOB, FRED! Make GEORGE do it! I'm not even getting PAYED!")

"Er... so where is this restaurant."

Oh, no, Jen hadn't told her.

"Um... it's, er, uh... a surprise! I'll come get you."

"If you say so."

"I do," Alicia replied, grinning. "Bye!"

As soon as she was home, Alicia picked up her phone and called Jen, not caring that it was already midnight.

"JEN! WHERE IS THE FREAKING RESTAURANT?"

------------

**Yay... otay! There be another chapter in the near future. It's probably going to end soon, maybe two more chapters? I dunno.**

**REVIEW, please!**


	8. Eight

**Eight, eight, eight, is great! (I made a rhyme!)**

**I'm soooo sorry, everybody! This started off really good, but then it steadily declined. Darn.**

I think the next chapter might be the last... but who knows?  


**Livetoeat- Honey, _I _barely know where this is going. ;)**

**GoodQueenA- She was muggleborn, so she lives in a muggle area. (That, and I didn't even want to _attempt_ a wizard-like house.)**

**  
Dissing the claim: Don't own anything!**

**-----------**

"Ginevra!"

A red head popped up from behind a counter at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, covered in dust.

"I've come to save you," Alicia said to her, grinning. Behind her stood Jen, with an equally large smile.

"We're going shopping."

Ginny frowned. "Okay, here's the plan. You leave, I'll meet you outside. I'm going to run out, yell 'Bye Fred and George!' and be gone before they know it."

Alicia rolled her eyes, but she and Jen left, sneaking out of George's radar.

"BYE FRED! BYE GEORGE!" Ginny sprinted out the door. "Let's gooooo!"

She dragged them down the street. "Okay," she looked behind her to make sure no one was following them. "We're good. So where are we going?"

"Muggle somewhere, they don't have normal clothes here," Jen decided.

"The mall?" 

---------

Ginny turned out to be surprisingly good at shopping, so soon she (even though she wasn't going to the party), Jen, and Alicia had outfits.

They ate pizza at the mall, and Alicia told them how she'd invited George to the party.

Jen cracked up, and Alicia threw salad at her.

"Everyone at work knows about the party, Leesh, so we have to go all next week without mentioning it once. Unless he's not going to be there... is he?"

"Er, yes. He's Kelly's new personal assistant so he can try to get the ad in this issue."

"Great."

"Why are you giving my brother a party?" Ginny asked.

Jen explained.

"I had to do his job all week while he flirted with about 50 different women at once, and he gets a _party_?"

Alicia smiled prettily. "Would you like to come?"

"NO!"

Alicia stared at her, a knowing grin on her face.

"Yes..." Ginny admitted reluctantly.

"Saturday, 6:30."

"Well... at least I've got a dress."

-----------

Work was uneventful. Except for Alicia flipping out when she'd found out someone hadn't even _started_ their article, things ran smoothly. Kelly had gone on hyper-speed, and George's ad was even in, and looking fabulous. The issue was ready for copying at noon on Friday.

"Congratulations, everybody!" Alicia ran through her normal speech of "great jobs" and "well dones" before bringing in the food and setting out copies.

"And let's give a huge thank you to George, for helping us out so much!"

Everyone clapped.

Today's choice of radio station was playing the Weird Sisters. This time, people sang along and danced, strewing magazines all over the floor as they copied them.

This time when everyone was gone, George was there to help address and mail them, there to attach them to all the owls, along with her and Jen, and it took them a lot less time.

"Thanks, George!" Jen said, grinning. "See you tomorrow," she mouthed at Alicia, before winking and disappearing with a crack.

"Well, we'd better go, too," Alicia said, smiling.

"Er... Alicia... do you want to make that dinner thing tomorrow a date?"

Oh, that wouldn't go over well. Maybe when the hordes of love-struck girls were out of the picture. And that wouldn't be happening until next week...

Wait. Why was she even considering this? She did not like George! They'd decided to break up in their sixth year!

_But that was years ago..._ part of her nagged. Well... maybe she did like him a little, but just as a friend. Okay, as more than a friend, as sort of a... half-boyfriend. Wait, where did the boyfriend thing come from? That wasn't supposed to be there!

"Hi." George was saying, waving his hand in front of Alicia's face. "I was talking to you about a minute ago, I don't know if you remember."

"Oh, sorry, George!" she said, smiling. "What did you say?" She knew perfectly well what he'd said, but knew he wouldn't ask her again, and that would avoid the problem all together. How convenient! 

"Um, nothing, Leesh. See you tomorrow!"

Alicia felt kind of bad as she waved and watched him disapparate, but she could ask him out anytime next week.

------------

Alicia hurriedly yanked on her knee-length ruffled blue skirt. She was late, as usual, and George was going to be here in ten minutes. She pulled on the lacy white camisole she'd picked to match and then ran over to her bathroom to slick on some makeup.

Next was her hair, which she straightened and shined with a quick spell, letting it fall down around her ears.

She quickly fastened a silver necklace around her neck, and found her magic earrings. They turned into thin silver hoops when she put them in.

Alicia grabbed a thin white sweater in case it got cold, and stood by the door, buckling her black sandals. She grabbed her favorite silver bag, then leaned against the door. A record! She'd been ready in just over ten minutes.

She heard the crack of someone apparating, the swearing as they untangled themselves from the bushes, then an angry knock on the door.

She pulled the door open, and there stood George in a pair of khaki shorts and a polo shirt.

"Hi! Let's go," Alicia said, smiling.

They were walking, because it was a muggle place, and the restaurant owner would be suspicious of there was a series of loud cracks outside.

"You know, Alicia, you really don't have to do this... we could run to Diagon Alley instead..." George said.

"Er... yeah, I do," Alicia replied. Did he really have to say that? Of course.

"Really! Alicia, come on, I'll still be nice to you and stuff..."

"Er, um, I already... made... reservations," Alicia said quickly. "Um, and it's the restaurant! Look at that..."

They walked inside, Alicia dragging George through the door.

"_Surprise," _Alicia mouthed to the host.

He nodded, and she motioned for George to follow her to the back.

"Don't we have to talk to that guy?"

"Um... no."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Just... come on!"

---------

**Well, for lack of ideas, I'll leave the party to the next chapter, which will most likely be the end unless I make an epilogue, which will most likely suck.**

**It sucks either way.**

**REVIEW! (please.)**


	9. Author's Note: muy importante!

Hi, everybody!

Thanks sooooo much if you're reading this! I'm glad you stuck around even, though I'm taking _forever! _

So anyway,I wrote a ton of the last chapter, and then my computer crashed. I'm not sure if we can fix it yet, so I don't want to re-write it until I'm sure. I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Love,

Aiedail


	10. Nine

**Awwwww, you guys are so _sweet!_ I'm glad you don't think it sucks. D  
**

**I guess this is the last chapter... maybe... I'm not really sure how to make this work...**

**Claiming the dis: Don't own anything!**

----------

"Leesh..."

God, where was the room Jen had reserved? This restaurant was huge! It just kept going back... and back... and back..."

"Alicia."

Alicia dragged George back, scanning for any sign of anyone she knew.

"Alicia!"

She tugged hard on George's wrist, but it wouldn't move. She pulled harder.

"ALICIA!"

She surveyed the restaurant. A strange-hatted elderly woman was pursing her lips disapprovingly. A young couple, probably in their 30s, were giving her a questioning look.

"AHHHLIIIICIAAAA!"

Alicia turned, startled. "What?" she asked. "Stop yelling."

George rolled his eyes. "Finally. I've been trying to get your attention for, like, five minutes!"

Alicia blinked. "Really?"

He sighed. "Where are we going?"

"To find Je-" she stopped herself in time. "To find a table."

"Come on, there's a table over there..." George pointed to her left, at a table near the middle of the restaurant with a flickering candle in the center.

It was exactly something Alicia would like, but she politely replied with a "yup." She figured the only way to distract him was to just confuse him enough so he wouldn't notice he was walking.

They reached the back of the restaurant with a few doors. One marked "Kitchen," one marked "Restrooms," and one with a "private party" sign slung over the door.

"Okay... close your eyes."

George rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. "Why?" he asked. "I hate closing my eyes! There's-"

"SURPRISE!"

George's eyes flew open, and he stood there, looking around. "What? Who's birthday?"

Alicia grinned insanely. "No one's..."

"Then why-" George asked, still confused.

Everyone continued to smile, staring at him. "It's a party for you!"

George's eyes bugged out in disbelief. "Seriously? Why?"

"Yup!" cried Jen, running over. "To say thanks for all the work you did!"

"But I barely did anything!" he protested.

"It helped us a ton, though!" Jen said, giving him a hug.

George was soon surrounded by a group of girls screaming "THANK YOU!" and being hugged within an inch of his life.

-----------

Alicia smiled as she handed the waiter her menu, the last one to order. They'd ordered _way _too much food, but Jen insisted that they get whatever they wanted.

They chatted over the bread basket, talking about what they were going to do that weekend and such.

Every girl there talked at George, babbling about how glad they were he'd been there, and how sad they were that he wasn't coming back... it made Alicia gag.

She tried to pay attention to the male members of her office, who were talking about Quidditch. She joined in their conversation, telling them she was sure England was going to win, but tuned out as soon as they started arguing about which player was the best.

Alicia was surprised when she started thinking about George. Should she ask him out? Should she not? What would that do?

She did like him, she knew that, but was it just as friends? Or more? They'd started going out after he'd asked her to the Yule Ball, and they'd had so much fun together for awhile. They'd broken up a year later after Quidditch practice, because they realized that they didn't really have anything in common.

But did they now?

She watched George laughing and talking to Kelly, then turning to Joanne, who was desperately trying to get his attention. She smiled.

Wait... where was Destiny?

Oh, right, of course she wasn't there. Jen had invited Destiny, but she said she wasn't coming. And why would she even want to?

Alicia excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

She was washing her hands when there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Destiny?" Alicia asked, turning around. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"I'm not coming for the party. I'm coming to talk to you."

"Okay... hi."

"Are you still going out with George? Because I see you together _all _the time!"

Alicia sighed, exasperated. "We're good friends, Destiny. We've known each other since we were eleven."

Destiny rolled her eyes. "So are you going out with him or not?"

"No!"

"I _don't_ believe you!"

"Destiny... why do you even _care_?"

"Because _I_ still like him!" Destiny cried. "He still likes me, too! It's just taking him awhile to figure that out!"

Alicia glared at her. "Do you know why he broke up with you? Because you weren't paying enough attention to him! You flirted with anyone who looked at you, and he was supposed to be your _boyfriend!_"

Destiny looked taken aback. Alicia sighed. She hadn't meant to sound that mean... but Destiny needed to know.

Destiny recollected herself glare quickly. "Anyway, why are you being so possessive? You don't like him, _remember?"_

Alicia stopped, about to yell that she didn't like him. But she did. She sighed, calmed herself down.

"Listen, Destiny. You were right. I do like him."

She looked satisfied and horror-struck at the same time. "But you can't-"

Alicia interrupted. "We're _not_ going out!" She pushed hair out of her face. "Look. I've never really liked you because you were so high-maintenance, and you never really liked me because you wanted my job. But you're an... an, um," –Alicia hated to say this- "amazing writer. And I'm an amazing editor."

Destiny folded her arms angrily, but Alicia could tell she was glad to be called amazing.

"I'm not going to fire you, because there would really be no reason to. But if we're going to have to work together, don't you think we should just get along?"

Destiny glared. "No."

Alicia rolled her eyes, exasperated. "We don't have to necessarily _like _each other! Just be civil, okay?"

"If you think this is going to distract me from George, you're wrong."

"I don't, Destiny. But come on. He likes me now, and I like him. I'm really sorry, but that's just how it is."

Destiny glared. She seemed about to say something, but shut her mouth, turned on her heal, and left.

Alicia smiled faintly. Destiny had surrendered. She hadn't admitted it, but Alicia had won.

----------------

"Bye, everybody!" Alicia hugged each person on her staff, one by one. Jen was last, and she squeezed her extra tight. "You are awesome. I can't believe this worked so well!"

Jen grinned, and Alicia let go. She waved one last time, and turned towards the door. "Bye, George! Thanks again! I'll see you guys soon!"

She walked down the street, too lazy to apparate, and in need of thinking time.

How was she going to deal with the George thing? Why had she told Destiny he liked her?

She didn't know that.

Well, she sort of did, but she wasn't sure. Alicia pulled her hair back into a ponytail, tired of it falling in her face.

"Alicia! Wait up!"

She turned, and there was George running down the street after her.

"Hi," she said. "What's up?"

"Um, nothing, I just left a second ago and thought I'd walk with you."

Not questioning the fact that walking was way out his way, Alicia just nodded. "Cool, thanks."

"No, thank you. I really loved the party, Leesh."

"It was really all Jen," she corrected. "I only helped a little."

"Well, I really did like it," he said.

They walked in silence.

When would this work? Was he going to ask her out? She doubted it, because she'd "misheard" him so many times when he asked. He must think she hated him or something.

Should she ask now? Or would that be weird?

Without thinking, Alicia grabbed his hand. They stopped walking, right in the middle of the sidewalk. "So... George... do you want to go out sometime?"

------------

**HALLELUJAH!**

I'M SOOOOOOO GLAD IT'S OVER! I was getting bored of it. (I hope you weren't, but if you were, that's cool, too.)

**I've got a few new stories coming up! There's a Teen Titans one, and a Harry Potter one about the Patil twins. Read them!**

**Thank you soooooo much to EVERYONE who read and reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL TO DEATH!  
**


End file.
